


Ex-Aid同人－九梦：Again，again，again

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	Ex-Aid同人－九梦：Again，again，again

永梦出院当天在医院门口遇到了一个男人。红色的皮夹克披在肩上，夏威夷衬衫和九分裤同周围格格不入。男人取下看似配合吊儿郎当性格的墨镜别在领口，抬手把一侧头发顺去另一端。  
“恭喜你出院啊，名人。”男人看似在等他，见他出来时便从倚靠的墙上起了身。这样奇怪的人，保安竟然也不搭理。  
“请问你是…？”永梦有些不好意思的发问。  
“我？九条贵利矢。”男人笑嘻嘻的指了指自己胸口，随后又指了指永梦，“你，宝生永梦，不用介绍。”  
永梦感觉边上有人投来差异和不安的目光，他也觉得站在这里突然和不认识的人搭话不太好，因此他便挪去了角落。而那个男人什么都没问，只是一脸了然的跟着他。  
“请问你怎么知道我的名字？”有种被抓住私人信息的感觉，永梦开始害怕的用余光瞄门口的保安。  
“没别的事，”对方回答驴唇不对马嘴，反而拍拍他的肩就了事，“我只是来祝贺你的。呀，经历那么大的事故竟然能没事，不愧是名人你。”  
宛如看完了一场电影，名叫九条贵利矢的男人浑身轻松的舒了口气，接着大摇大摆的离开医院，临行前不忘冲身后满脸回不过神的永梦挥挥手。等永梦追上去时，那个人已经不见踪影。

…

第二天永梦做了大扫除。因为住院，过期的食物把冰箱变得很臭。打扫房间令他刚康复的身体精疲力竭，灰尘把他一副弄的脏兮兮。  
等他顶着一鼻子灰，拎着两大袋垃圾下楼时，却恰好绊了个跟头。  
“你还是老样子。偶尔也该改改这种冒冒失失的性格了吧？或许哪天又要出事故了。”  
垃圾袋滚到一双脚前。永梦抬头，不知何时眼前蹲着一个男人，正好笑的拉下鼻梁上的墨镜看着自己。与天气不合的夏威夷装，竟也不嫌冷的只披着一件皮夹克。  
自己家附近认识这样的怪人吗？永梦赶紧爬起来，拍了拍腿，“请问，我认识你吗？”他小声询问后，似乎又突然明白似的拍了下手，“是我住院期间搬来的邻居吗？你好，我是宝生永梦。”  
望着冲自己鞠躬打招呼的永梦，男人宛如沉思似的不发一语，随后他起身摆摆手，“不，我不住在这里。”  
“哎？”彻底尴尬的永梦睁大眼睛，顿时不知道说什么，只能道歉。  
“我是九条贵利矢。”男人说着，顺便抬手就用拇指抹了下永梦的鼻头。永梦这才注意到自己脸也弄脏了，赶紧拿袖子擦。即使如此狼狈，九条贵利矢却并不惊讶，反而很轻松地继续开口，“路过而已，就看到你摔了。”  
“可是你刚才说的话，似乎认识我呢，”永梦不解。  
男人眨眨眼，随即咧开嘴几乎仰天大笑，甚至瞧见吓到了永梦后反而笑得更厉害。看似相当张扬的的行为中，却带着几丝无奈和烦恼，眯起眼的目光里有说不尽的话，“大概吧。”  
男人笑累了，挑着眉毛想抬手理理永梦的领子，却被永梦不安后退避开。不过男人不在意，“大概认识了很多日了吧。”  
永梦想不出来是谁。是附近住的人吗？是商店里的员工吗？是公交车或者医院里结识过的吗？“我很抱歉，我大概没记住…”  
“没关系，”九条果断回答，却宛如打断。接着他没再多说，而是嘲笑似的告诉永梦别再摔倒掉进垃圾桶，随即便离开了公寓院子大门。

…

永梦觉得出院后生活回归平静，每天也没有那么多新鲜事了。  
除了好不容易转正成为医生却就住院这一点算是遗憾，但护士们看到他后都很关心，也为他没事感到安心。  
他开始接收病人，为孩子们治疗。  
他继续和镜飞彩接触，也和明日那是朋友。这两个人知道的事件很多，明日那甚至知道那天事故是个怎样的情况。但她一再强调一切都过去了，永梦没有留下任何心理阴影便好。

…

永梦抽空在休假时去电影院看了新上映的奇幻片。很少出门娱乐的他，坐在那里吃着爆米花喝着可乐，大概是最享受的吧？就同他在家里打游戏没有什么区别。  
“我就知道公主要被抓，编剧的设定永远都是这个套路，”边上突然有人小声冲他吐槽，帮永梦把心声道了出来。  
“这演员年轻时可是演硬汉的，现在完全不行了，”男人继续聊着。  
永梦有些不耐烦的回过头，那个男人虽然满嘴牢骚，却看得兴致勃勃。他翘着腿，浑身放松的双手搭载两侧扶手上，身上的红夹克与屏幕光线下若隐若现出不自然得鲜亮红色。  
因为工作关系，永梦来的时候这电影已经快下架了。影院没有什么人，他怎么没注意到何时边上坐了一个人？那么多座位，还好死不死的挤在自己边上，虽然说这的确是最佳位置。  
“那个…”永梦压低声音，“你能安静点吗？”  
“抱歉抱歉，”对方毫无反省意思的回头重他敷衍陪笑，道歉的声音却不低。吓得永梦赶紧看看前面坐着的人，但没人注意到，或许电影的声音足够大。

永梦坚持把电影看到底，那个人也没有先前话那么多，可是到了剧情转折时他还是忍不住发出感叹。  
电影没有永梦想的那么好，他猜测或许是因为自己中途被迫分神的关系。  
“呀，虽然有值得吐槽的地方，不过确实一部很有趣的电影。”电影结束后，永梦和男人一前一后走出影厅。男人相当自来熟的在他身边感叹电影，不是对别人，显然是对永梦说的，“我老早就在等着上映了。”  
毕竟也是两个独自看电影的人，难免显得寂寞会想要和同道中人聊聊天。所以永梦有一搭没一搭的回应，彼此谈了谈电影里的情节，就这样一路出了电影院。  
“我走这边，那么就再见了，”永梦礼貌地和对方告别。  
“啊，我也走这边，”男人笑着先开始迈步，而永梦只得也走在一旁。

两人沉默不语，并排穿过工作日人流略少的街道。  
男人的步调不快也不慢，宛如控制好般。他们左右腿都迈得一致，永梦不清楚对方是不是还想和聊天，但自己也没理由开口询问或者驱赶。  
听着自己的呼吸滑入冬日的空气当中，他们两人的走路节奏同调不变。  
永梦感到浑身拘谨，在意的不得了。每当他瞥向男人时，对方却只是目光向着前方，脸上的表情柔和得看不出丝毫波澜，如同在享受此刻单纯假日的时光。

永梦最终站到了目的地门前，而男人竟也停下脚步。不等永梦吃惊，对方却先随口感叹出声，“朋友生日？”  
“你怎么知道？”永梦吓了一大跳。明天是明日那的生日，因此他决定买个小礼物。  
男人双手插在兜里，丝毫不被外界冷空气影响，“这家店很受女孩子欢迎。”他冲永梦眨眨眼，“这里的东西都是专门给女孩设计的，顶多男生买了就是送异性的吧？虽然你也很可爱，可我觉得你并不会去买给自己。”  
完全被看透，即使这推理略微蹊跷，永梦还是不再多想。他挤出个笑容，宛如逃避这位奇怪话多的男人，点头后便冲入店内。  
他绕了一圈，最后在小动物白瓷相框前纠结买哪个。  
“最近Q版动物，女孩子们喜欢大象，猫头鹰或鲸鱼这种。”那个男人竟然也跟了进来，并一脸认真的帮他思考。  
“为什么老跟着我？”永梦开始戒备，甚至抵抗性质的给口吻中加重警惕与威胁。  
对方一看便是聪明的人。即便刚遇到几小时，永梦仍然从对方表情里读懂对方知道自己提出的警告含义。  
可男人丝毫不动摇，而是凝视他半晌，接着乍了下舌，“提提意见。”  
“不需要。”  
“也是呢，”男人嘴角上挑，那种从容不迫的状态令永梦感到不自在。对方这次作出让步，他做出要离开的动作，并且也不再在相框上做多评价。  
只不过，男人突然探头上来。凑近使得梦永警觉性的缩起脖子，而男人的脸停在几厘米前，止住后深吸了一口气。  
“味道依旧那么好闻，永梦。”  
“你怎么会知道我的名字？”永梦说话差点结巴，可目光早已生出不信任和警觉，真的觉得遇到了可怕的人。他甚至都无法去责备对方言语用词的暧昧，而从心底窜出一阵激动。  
男人耸耸肩，“今天别摔了，要不然相框就碎了。”抛下这句，男人便快步穿过货架，绕过浑然不知发生什么事的客人。等永梦放下相框极速追出店后，那个人早已消失在了人群当中。

永梦没有听到今日那个男人留下的最后一句话。  
“摔了的话，我这次可扶不住你了。”

…

永梦在午休时决定去品尝医院附近新开的三明治店，然而命运似乎并不打算给他一个轻松的午休时间。  
一位老奶奶想要赶着人行灯熄灭前快步走去马路对面，然而却被路边积雪化成的冰滑倒。而此时车子也刚要开启，永梦赶紧上前把老人救去一边，但同时他也因为位置调换差点装上车。好在他被一双手拉住，一抹红色的身影将他拽上了路边。  
车内的司机是个并不太讲理的人，拉开窗户咒骂后便开去。永梦第一个反应便是查看老人情况，索性无大碍。老人熟悉的店铺老板就在附近，很快出来扶走了老人。即使为了道谢想要给永梦点点心，永梦却连连拒绝后走掉了。  
走了几步永梦才开始寻找刚才帮自己的那个人，却发觉对方就站在不远处的巷口冲他笑眯眯的摆摆手指算是招呼。  
“刚才真是谢谢你！”永梦极度认真的给了对方深鞠躬。  
男人毫不在乎的抬手拍了一下永梦的手臂算是不在意，“刚出院，你可别又出个车祸住进去。”  
“你认识我…？”永梦大大的眼睛里满是歉意和内疚。  
明明如此冷的天气，对方却穿着大花图案的夏威夷装，裤子也不嫌冷的露出脚踝。肩头的皮衣颜色鲜艳且给人不太正经样子。只是对方口吻轻佻并随意，像是能好说话的类型。更何况还有一个相当特别的墨镜。  
永梦不觉得自己会忘记对方，他可是能记住每个病人的名字呢。  
男子似乎也料到般，口气中没有露出多余的失望与着急，依旧不往心里去的解释。“是啊，我们见过很多次，你出院的那天也是。”  
永梦努力回想那一天的场景，毕竟是住院他也不会轻易忘记斜街。被医生和护士祝福，收到朋友的短信，独自出院后还在出租车上被司机搭话，回家后和房东联系后便倒头就睡，半夜害怕起来打了会游戏。  
根本就没遇到过这个人…永梦想要拆穿对方，然而对方既然知道自己刚出院，显然当作说谎并不合理。  
看在永梦相当纠结的情况下，对方倒是帮忙转移开话题。“那种事怎么都好了。对了，我怎么说也救了你一命。来作为谢利，你陪陪我？”  
“什么？”  
“放心，不是请我吃饭或者给钱。就是陪我聊聊天？反正你现在要去吃午饭吧？我们就坐在那里聊一聊，我很无聊。”  
怎么说自己也是被对方救了，对方也没提出任何过分要求，永梦便接受下来。

“你真的不点点什么吃吗？”永梦看不进去菜单，反而相当僵硬的抬头询问了对面的人。  
对方坐在那里，不看菜单，也不点水。而就是双手插着兜靠在椅背上，望着永梦不移开视线。永梦很少和人出去吃饭，更多时间他都在家里宅着，要不然就是在医院食堂匆匆吃完了事。这感觉真微妙，虽然有点似曾相识。  
“我不饿，不用在意我。”  
“要不要看看饮品——”  
“不用了，”对方爽快拒绝。“也不用给我点白水，我不喝那个。”  
最后永梦叫来服务员点了鲑鱼三明治与一杯卡布基诺。大概看出来另一人毫无点菜的意思，服务生问都没问的便说走了菜单，而男子对此毫不介意。  
“不介意的话，能否告诉我你的名字呢？”  
“九条贵利矢。”  
也不清楚是不是听错，总觉得九条这样回答时口吻后面的语调降到了一丝叹息当中。永梦认为是自己问的太晚，怎么说对方都是救命恩人。由此他诚意的在坐端正后再度低头，“我是宝生永梦，谢谢你的救助。”  
对面没有回应，永梦忧心忡忡的抬起脖子。对面的人面无表情，在窗外光线的照射下却显得如此飘渺不定。宛如有很多感情表露重叠，最终都被一层层覆盖包裹，化作面具似的分不出。

此时三明治上来，永梦注意力也为此分散开。等他再度集中到那人身上是，姓九条的人便已经恢复先前的状态，还称赞这里的三明治看着真不错。  
“我们来聊点轻松的吧。”九条先打开了话匣子，他让永梦吃着，听着，自顾自的讲着。  
从最近上映的电影到他喜欢的经典影片，从他喜欢吃的饭，到他身上的衬衫，再到他憧憬去夏威夷度假的梦想。永梦了解到对方曾经是个法医，而如今问他，九条只说他目前决定换一份工作，还在无所事事的寻找中。  
另一方面，永梦也介绍了一下自己，比如自己是小儿科医生，再比如他他小时候也因为车祸做过手术。每次这种时候，九条都一副要开口接话的样子，但最终男子都压下了滑头只草草的回了句“原来是这样啊”。  
吃惊的样子装得一点也不完美，永梦觉得对方知道很多却不说，或许这也是男子知道他刚出院的原因？即便如此，永梦就是想不起对方，没有任何记忆表示自己见过他。  
为此永梦开始怀疑起对方知道那些事情的渠道，他也很快收起自己这边的话题，不再多透露更多私人信息。  
最终他们的聊天内容拐去了最近新发售的游戏上，想不到对方竟然也很有研究。这是永梦喜欢的话题，为此他再次变得兴奋并滔滔不绝。这次换做九条安静下来，拖着腮仔细的听着永梦的讲解，回应同时，投来的目光比先前任何一秒都要充满愉悦。  
“你还是在这种时候表情最好了，”九条笑道。

他们在游戏的话题下结束了午餐时间。永梦去柜台前付钱回来后，却可以买了一小盒马卡龙。  
“这是送给你的，”他推到有些震惊的九条眼前。“怎么说你救了我，不给点感谢的礼物，就实在是太…过意不去。”  
可他万万没想到，九条表情竟然发生了扭曲。就如同这并不是礼物，而是一件令人相当不快的东西。九条周身的气息变了，他表情坚硬的站起身，并没接收马卡龙。  
“我不需要。”口吻冷淡，压制着什么想要爆发的情绪。  
永梦不清楚自己到底哪里招惹了对方。  
这次九条没有开玩笑，没有恢复笑容，也没给予解释和安抚。他只是声音从喉咙深处低沉的爬出，宛如要展翅离去的乌鸦般让话音划过永梦耳畔。  
“不是说陪我聊聊天就好了的吗。”  
看了男子离去，永梦抿着嘴略微委屈的拿起马卡龙。他实在想不通…说不定对方并不喜欢甜食？自己大意了？但这也不至于生气吧？  
永梦觉得自己才应该是那个不开心的人，“那个人到底怎么了啊，”他咕哝着把马卡龙收入了自己的双肩包中。

下班了回到家，他才发现那个盒子在包里被挤变形，虽然马卡龙造型还在，却也在酥皮上起了龟裂。永梦将盒子没食欲的丢到餐桌上，拿着泡面窝回电脑前登陆了游戏账号。  
今日的心情被中午的那个男人突然弄没了踪影，如今只能杀杀怪来化解心情。

…

“永梦，你昨天怎么了？”第二天上班时，明日那担心的走上来询问。  
“什么？”永梦不解的歪头。他不觉得昨天有发生什么，虽说他似乎感到昨晚的确心情不爽。  
“你昨天午休回来看起来心情很差，”明日那眉头不展，“但你后来就忙了，来不及问。你现在还好吗？发生了什么吗？”  
回想昨日，永梦摇摇头，“也没什么啊…我昨天一个人去了那家你推荐的三明治店，味道很不错，服务员态度也很好…”突然想起什么的，他打了个响指，“倒是去之前，一位老奶奶差点被车撞到呢。还好我拉了一把，不过那个司机就那么开走了。”  
“真过分啊，这时候难道不是应该记下来车牌号告了吗？”  
“嗯…但是那个老奶奶也是因为走得太急自己滑倒的。她没说什么，我也就不好说什么了。”两个人你一句我一句的向门诊室走去。  
或许那个司机就是昨日造型心情不爽的原因？两人谁都没产生疑问。

唯一令永梦不解的是。  
今早他看到一盒被怕碎的马卡龙放在桌子上，包装没拆，牌子来自他昨日去的店家店。他不记得自己是怀着什么心情买了这盒甜品，但他一定是脑子出了问题，毕竟他对马卡龙兴趣并算太大。  
到底为何买呢？永梦永远寻觅不到答案。

…

永梦记得很多事情。他记得每个患者名字，他记得小时候的故事，也记得车祸时自己当时内心产生过的恐惧。  
但永梦也遗忘了很多，比如那个男人所有的经历。  
红色的夹克，短袖花哨的夏威夷衬衫，松垮的站姿总是立在远处等着自己。

记忆一次次溜走，就如同上班打了卡，下班也就结束了般。  
他不知道自己遇到了那个男人，不管是多少次。

…

一日。他滑倒时，有个男人拉他站起身。

一日。他的钱包掉，有个男人提醒了他。

一日。他在找店时迷路了，有个男人给他指路。

一日。他的在音像店，有个男人给他推荐了好听的CD。

一日。他在地铁睡着时，有个男人到站叫醒了他。

总是遇到陌生人的帮助。永梦打从心底感激能遇到好心的人，希望自己可以铭记感恩。但他却不清楚上帝怎么偷走了记忆，他第二天便不再记得，就连一点线索都没出现。  
永远都是遇到的一位陌生人，却深不知那个人的哀伤。

…

“我叫九条贵利矢。”  
贵利矢如此介绍着，对同一个人。  
一次，两次，三次…不厌其烦，一而再再而三。  
每日一次。

“你好，我是宝生永梦。”  
对面的回答，贵利矢早就清楚。他不可能不记得，这是他记住最深刻的东西。

…

贵利矢本以为自己不会再对永梦说谎，然而现在他却说的也不少。

“我并不饿，我也不喜欢吃这个。”  
这是谎言。他根本不用吃东西，也没有味道。  
“不过你喜欢吃那个吧？就点吧。”  
这是实话。他清楚永梦爱吃什么。

“我家也往那个方向。”  
这是谎言。  
“路上很滑，你小心今天再多摔一次。”  
这是实话。他数得过来永梦今天摔了几次，他也知道永梦总会摔倒。

“我也对这个感兴趣，你也喜欢租这部电影？”  
这是谎言。并不是在音像店里偶遇。  
“看这个的时候最好约人一起看，否则会被吓坏的。”  
这是实话。因为他知道永梦看后会有什么反应，虽然他希望自己是那个可以被邀请的人。

“你边上没人吧？我可以坐吗？”  
这也是谎言。  
“为什么我能猜到你下一站下车？因为我就是知道啊。说不定是超能力呢！开玩笑的，开玩笑。”  
这是实话。毕竟也不止一次和永梦走过。

…

他在游戏店恰好和永梦看着同一个货架。  
他在饮品店恰好坐在了永梦的邻桌。  
他在公车站恰好和等车永梦聊天。  
他在公园里恰好同坐在那里打游戏的永梦搭话。

一切都是“恰好”。一切都是理所当然。  
这有一半多都不是谎言，毕竟他什么都没说。他只是因为会出现在那里，出现在永梦身边。想要见到永梦，同永梦交谈。  
每次都需要自我介绍。不管让永梦觉得如何，第二天也会回归第一印象。

九条贵利矢很累。  
但他心还没有累。  
至少在心累或者迫不得已离开之前，他都能出现在永梦身边。

…

“圣诞快乐！”  
突然冒出来的红夹克男子高声大喊，吓得永梦后退同时滑倒，一屁股坐在了地上，痛得他直咧嘴。  
“希望在新的一年里，名人你可以减少摔倒的次数。”毫无道歉的意思，这个穿着完全不合季节的男性双手叉腰，咧着嘴冲永梦伸出手。  
永梦抓住对方站起来，却皱着眉头后退半步，“你是…？”  
“需要我说那么多次吗？”男子苦笑的看着对方，但这只会令永梦思不得解。“我叫九条贵利矢，宝生永梦哟。”  
永梦立马因被叫到名字而吃惊，而且开始担心安危。扫视周围，并没有什么路人经过，求救或许很难。  
“喂喂喂，别紧张，”这个男人大大咧咧的抬手搂住永梦的脖子，看起来真像是一个捏住人把柄的十足混混。“我可不是坏人，也不会对你怎么样。我只是来给你一个圣诞节祝福。”  
“你…喝醉了吗？”  
“我闻起来像是喝醉了吗？”贵利矢挑起眉毛，“倒是你今晚被灌了几杯吧？”

随后九条松开对方，视线紧紧捕捉着永梦的每丝表情和动作。永梦落入那宛如沉淀着千言万语的炙热目光下，也无法轻易抽身离去。  
“我认识你吗？”  
“你认识我。”贵利矢没有撒谎，即便这在永梦听来多么荒唐。  
不给永梦多询问的机会，贵利矢几步逼近便让对方把话噎回喉咙。  
雪依旧小而稀疏，薄薄的给空气添上隐隐飘动的薄纱，落过两人之间。  
“这一年就要结束了，”贵利矢说着那些听似不找边际的词语。可音色却软下来，柔和而富有厚度，浓烈的感情润色在舌尖，无形的温暖升华上他唇端。“时间不多了，我只能现在说。”  
“说什么…？”永梦彻底蒙了。

不得不这样做，这是唯一的办法。都这个日子了，没有更多机会留给贵利矢挣扎，也必须依靠它才能满足。

九条一只手抓住年轻医生的肩。  
“我是来送礼物的圣诞老人。”

雪花失去了路线。  
被他们含入的冷气同雪花一并融化温暖。

亲吻原来如此轻。  
明明因爆发的心情而猛烈靠近，却没受到丝毫压力和过重施加的分量。

永梦有那么一瞬，甚至察觉不到自己被吻了。  
对方的体温不高不低，碰触的感觉不干也不湿。一切都和永梦自身的感觉那么近似，相同到让他误以为一切都没发生，只是自身的感觉被再度重叠。  
停留了几秒，甚至轻轻的吮吸后才分开。冷气瞬间钻入永梦未来得及合上的口中，这才令他清晰的分辨出对方残留的温度与触感，真实到让他以为做了梦。

“你在开什么玩笑！”永梦捂住嘴一脸错愕。  
“这不是玩笑，”对方接受着这样的永梦。苦涩的笑容中竟然也洋溢起得意。  
他不满足。可也足够了。  
看着永梦气愤瞪来的目光，以及跑走不再理会他的身影，贵利矢只是站在雪中，笑容久久未能散去，冻住了般。

…

“永梦。”  
永梦听到了一声呼唤，他记得这个声音，因此刚摔倒的他如同着火似的从地上弹了起来。昨晚的那个男人站在他身前，衣着不变，表情也没改善。  
“你来做什么？”永梦清楚自己的眼神多可怕，表情带着质问和厌恶。  
“你终于记住了吗，”九条心满意足的乐起来。  
“你到底来做什么！”  
“来找你啊，”九条回答得自然，一点也不受永梦的影响。他甚至降低音调，拉慢语速，以此安抚永梦的情绪。“这次记住我了不是吗？如果亲吻了的话…”  
永梦涨红了脸，双手不自觉的握成拳，“你觉得昨晚那样好玩吗？”  
“不好玩，”九条第一次觉得能为那样的行为感到如此苦涩，他也很少能怀抱这种心情将一句话回答的那么真实。“那并不是我想给的吻。我甚至觉得你想不起来也好，但看来我也不是什么强大的人，受不了那点诱惑。”  
“我第一次才见到你，你就——如果不是恶作剧，那么你到底做了有什么意义？”永梦的质问已经被挤出愤怒的颤抖。  
“第一次…吗，”九条惆怅的低头深吸了口气，“算上今日…终于第二天了吗…？”不顾永梦诧异的神色，男人控制不了的自我感慨。

记住他的日子，终于从“一”走到了“二”。  
而不管之前他们经历了多少共同的日子，仍然被清零。

只有亲吻才能让对方开始记住你，这也不过是格式化后从新一章开始记录罢了。  
九条受不了在离去前被永梦彻底忘记，即使这不是他所希望记住的最后的吻，却还是做了。他对不起永梦，甚至也对不起那个让自身难受的自己，但仍然忍不住会以假装的“暗喜”来安抚内心。

“你现在记住我了吗？”九条抬高声音。  
“你在说什么？我当然记得你！”永梦感到不可理喻，“昨天你才做出来那种事，怎么可能——”  
“那么你知道我为什么要那么做吗？”九条语速不变，并未期待有正确答案。毕竟永梦根本不知道正确答案。  
“你能认真点吗？”永梦从牙缝里挤出来，“你那么做是为了让别人讨厌你吗？”  
“讨厌我的话，就记住我了吗？”  
看着笑嘻嘻的九条，永梦只感觉血冲晕了头，“嗯，我的确很讨厌你做的事情，我也的确记住你了。”  
“那就行了。”

永梦一时无语，他的脾气被对方摸不着头脑的话打散。只剩下困惑和烦躁。“你到底在说什么啊…你是为了让我讨厌你所以才那么做的吗？”  
“不是。”  
平静了，九条感觉身体里只剩下磨平的起伏。  
“是为了让你记住我。”

…

12月26日，永梦没有遇到那个叫九条贵利矢的男人。  
12月27日，永梦依旧没有遇到那个男人。  
12月28日，永梦觉得自己应该忘记那个怪人，但对方留下来的记忆仍在扰乱他的心。  
12月29日，永梦强迫自己忘记那份不快，但他却发现做不到。

…

12月30日，永梦再度遇到了那个男人。对方等在永梦下班回家的路上，永梦都没察觉到对方是怎么在笔直的大路前突然插在他身前的。  
不给永梦质疑的时间，九条先举起手作出投降无害的样子，希望得到谈话的机会。永梦平日也不是那种激动的性格，而他也认为对方大概是来道歉。不管那次行为代表何种意义，他还是希望能听听解释再继续下结论。  
然而九条并未道歉，而是再度说出令永梦吃惊的话。  
“感谢你记住了我，”九条温柔的如同那才是他内深处被层层剥落后彻底露出的样子，“我们其实已经相遇度过了222天。哦，虽然开始那些日子我没仔细算，这个数字大概不准。可是自从你出院那天算起，我们应该是过了54天。”  
顿了一秒。  
“所以从你出院那天算，我们应该相遇了54次。”  
永梦依旧是那个震惊的表情。九条知道，但也无能为力。  
“因为我死了啊。”

这种话永梦自然不相信，可九条不失机会的给了他证明。不管九条如何大声呼唤，冲路人打招呼，甚至冲到路人身前做夸张的动作，也根本没人注意。反倒是因为永梦站在路边一动不动，并且盯着什么的错愕样子，引来不少人窃窃私语快步离去。  
“现在信了吗？”九条为自己必须再次证明自己已经死去这点感到疲倦，却仍然对永梦包含耐心，“我只能碰触你。我只能和你说话，被你看到，和你一起。”  
九条抬起手，即使永梦缩了下，他还是怜爱的用手背划过永梦的脸颊。仍然轻到感觉不到躲过力度，却能了然到九条的存在。  
九条生前不会去对其他人表现出这一面，除了一个人，那便是宝生永梦。

“如果你死了…不，如果我以前遇到你，为何我会想不起来？”永梦只能硬着头皮接收现实，他都不知道自己该问些什么。  
“这个就要问你了，”九条手往下滑，最终食指抵在了永梦胸口，对准心脏。他虽然表情弄出个捉弄永梦的样子，但却实打实的悲哀，甚至心疼。  
“这不是责备，”九条安慰年轻的医生，“只是你打击太大。的头部的创伤，还有心里的创伤，给你自身做出来太多保护了。”九条收起手，劝阻着这个对他最重要的人，“你也该放开些了。”  
很快，九条咧开嘴，化身成之前那个容易被人误会成自傲且自我步伐的样子。“能够接触你就够了，因为你是我唯一想要在最后接触的东西。”

“那我和你是什么关系？为何你会出现在我身边？”看着九条要走，永梦忍不住追上去，话音也不顾周围的抬高。  
“去问问你的朋友，我想他们都应该知道。”九条眨眨眼，“顺便说，我出现时因为我附在你身上啊，虽然我总是来去无踪。”

其实九条觉得永梦想不起来或许更好。可惜已经把永梦拉入更深的却是九条自己。  
人总有贪欲，也总会有害怕。如果九条可以为保护永梦而不畏惧死亡，那么他至少可以有权利贪图永梦能记住他。  
这没有什么残酷或者自私能衡量，只有渴望和依旧希望被爱。

…

第二天永梦抓着明日那不放，甚至追去了镜飞彩的办公室。那两个人面面相觑后，飞彩才是最终开口的人。  
“他是你的恋人。”  
这是永梦认为游戏或动画里也可能丢掉的故事内容。他当然没和飞彩他们讲他遇到了幽灵，而这两位熟人明显吃惊于永梦终于“想起”了九条的事，而这恰好证明了一切都是真的。  
永梦不清楚明日那他们瞒的多痛苦，也不知道他们如何劝阻医院里其他员工帮助他们一起隐瞒。说不定老担心哪天会暴露出来，不过这一天却是用别的形式告知。  
他们真心希望永梦能往前走，往前看。还是想不起来要更幸福。

永梦不懂为何自己周身没有寻觅到和九条过多交往过的线索，而别人告诉他那是因为他们的交往才刚刚开始。  
即使九条和永梦早已认识很久，经历很多，但他们的感情却在事故的前几日才真正告白清楚。他们并不是张扬的人，或者说永梦不是，而九条还在忙碌中并未来得及筹备任何一起度过的闲暇时光。  
那次是他们第一次约会，贵利矢毫无创意的选择了游乐场，而永梦认为里面的游戏的娱乐设施大概是他唯一能玩的来的。

车祸就那样出现，将他们新开始的计划彻底打乱。  
永梦头部受了重伤，昏迷不清。他因为靠窗而被两片巨大的玻璃碎片刺中，虽然血被堵在伤口中，但也失去部分，咳血不断。  
两人被压在车下，九条从始至终都撑在永梦身上，用后背顶住上方压下的车顶和椅子。永梦被救援人员拉出来时，九条才用尽了最后力气，支撑不在倒地，而上面倾斜的公车压下来，他断了气。

“喂，永梦，撑住！”  
“永梦。活下去。”  
“还有很多患者等着你呢，你怎么可以现在死了。”  
“相信我…你死不了的。”

那段时间不清楚九条哪里来了那么多力气讲话，大概就和他奇迹般有那种力气一直为永梦支撑到营救吧…他一直鼓励着永梦，不管永梦听到了还是没有听到。  
永梦的确在昏迷中听到了贵利矢的声音。从他能辨认出现实的状态，到他开始分不清周围情况的状态，最终意识中断。  
现在记忆朦胧钻出，头疼伴随着虚脱，永梦真心于彻底在暴露出的心痛里感到呼吸艰难。那些声音遥远的就和他昨夜做了场梦，如果告诉他那都是幻听或梦境，他可能都会轻易相信。可惜现在那些却反复重叠，层层加厚，直至他认定那是现实。

…

当天晚上他来广场外的公园附近，圣诞树的装饰部分已经撤下，五彩缤纷的光亮也稍稍失去了热度。人们重新开始上班，而孩子们却还没从节日的热度里出来。  
永梦至少记得他和贵利矢说过的话，曾经交往第一天，贵利矢说以后便一起去夏威夷吧。这个已经不可能实现，但至少他觉得今晚能一起跨年。虽然不愉快，可圣诞那天贵利矢也出现了。  
他们几乎还没有什么交往的记录，不会再社交软件上写动态，也还没有对着手机镜头做什么鬼脸留念。他们的第一次约会还没开始，彼此也没一起过过生日。下一份礼物本来想圣诞一起送，可惜谁都来不及准备。一方无法碰触物体，另一方则已经忘记。

贵利矢出现在他的身边，和他并排凝视公园广场中央剩下的最后一颗巨大圣诞树。他当然会出现，因为他本来灵魂就留在永梦身上，只是他也总需要让永梦喘口气。  
“我想起来了，”永梦喃喃的说。  
“啊，”贵利矢如释重负一般笑起来，抬手绕去后方揉了揉永梦的头，即便那波动不起任何一根发丝。“总算想起来了，看来脑袋还不笨。不愧是名人。”  
永梦甚至弄不懂是不是应该哭，毕竟死去的爱人还能看到。先前失去的记忆，以及遗忘对方的自责，统统塞满了永梦的躯体。而那个时间段的空白，迫使他认为或许此时应该感谢自己还能有这个机会。  
“新的一年，我们重新开始吧。”永梦回头看着同他一起坐到长椅上的贵利矢。这次不需要邀请，也会相互陪着在冬日坐到午夜。他恳求着，“继续和我一起。”

贵利矢挪到永梦身侧，毫无重量的贴上去。他的手臂轻柔的绕去永梦身后，溜过腰间，将拥抱罩上永梦手冷的身体。手牵在了永梦指间，但没有过多的触感。  
“不能继续开始了。明年开始，你就不能再过这种日子了。”九条在永梦耳边低语，“我能留住的期限到今年最后一刻，所以一会就要走了。”他低头亲吻了永梦的发丝，这是他唯一希望碰触的人，“不过我也满足了。”  
“你后面要去哪？”低着头的永梦，把尾音哽咽在了喉咙里。  
九条看着对方会哭，反而感觉自己能笑，“大概可以安心成佛了吧？”  
这不是笑话。

“不能和你一起了。”  
永梦咬住嘴唇仰起头，被冻红的脸因滚烫的眼泪而灼得火辣辣。  
他很聪明，其实他都了解。贵利矢之前就和他说时间不多了，因此最后选择能留下点存在的记忆。贵利矢的身体更轻了，能察觉到的触感稀薄到不集中根本不会发现。  
这些都表明了一切，所以当贵利矢讲出来时，永梦并不是因过于震撼而流泪。那是因为他都猜对了，必须接受的事实走到最后一刻，他发现无路可逃。

“最后再给了新年礼物吧？”  
永梦终究开始感到崩溃。那些神经，细胞，肌肉，骨架，一切造就自己，支撑自己的东西都变得虚无。而自己的灵魂和内心，都被感情震动的无法自已。  
失忆不过是把当初死亡夺走的痛苦包裹了起来，此刻则在所有真相下突然剥开。潮水如洪流，淹没到永梦无法呼吸，他溺水在了眼泪里，而贵利矢只是笑着抬手一次次顺着他脑后的黑发。

永梦凑上前。  
贵利矢幸福的用最后的存在感收紧对方。  
“这才是我最想要的吻，永梦。”

他们不必说“爱”和“喜欢”。那些词语变得微不足道。  
因为生命足够诠释所有。托付和接受，那是沉重却安稳的东西。

“别忘记我。”

…

宝生永梦活了下去。  
最后一秒结束，他迎来了新年。

冻干的手死死抓住刘海，他颤抖的手臂奋力将掌心按入哭泣的眼中，防止眼泪止不住的下来。  
永梦坐在装饰有最后一颗圣诞树的公园长椅上，独自弯着腰不顾路人的目光，声嘶力竭的膝盖上哭喊。  
哪怕一声也好，他需要冷风帮他带走部分痛苦，不要将他丢弃在遗憾和思念中。

 

［注：其实结尾和我最初想的不同。我本来设定，只要亲吻就可以开始记住，不会第二天遗忘。所以亲完以后，永梦只从那一天开始记住贵利矢，直到最后一天消失。只记住了这么几天中和贵利矢的相处。然而我发现，如果这样的话，他记得住只是突然亲吻他的奇怪的人，是个讨厌的人，并且不会有之前的任何爱过和交往过的记忆。大概就是最后一天他和贵利矢还是聊上天了的，坐在一起有一搭没一搭的。最后时刻，贵利矢突然告白，但是也消失了。受到惊吓的永梦开始调查起来，于是得知那个是死去的恋人。不过这样的话，几乎就没有好的记忆，即使被告知，也只能顺着讲述构造曾经的记忆，而真实的只剩下最后那几天，在所谓的“陌生”中度过。因此我写一半时，想到了这次的结尾，便改成了现在这样。想起来的话，多少能甜点吧？］


End file.
